ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SugaryDonught/FAME MAGAZINE
So I'm starting a new story-fanfic about 6 freshly-graduated teenagers from high-school starting their own magazine business. FAME stands for Fashion, A is for Arts, M is for music and E is for entertainment. http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/8/80/Cool.gif Cast Main Characters Boys *Josh Hutcherson as Mark Washington *Drew Roy as John Brewer *Andrew Garfield as Tom Parker 'Girls *Ashley Benson as Natalya Parris *Hayley Williams as Phoenix Belair *Jemima West as Ellie Hawthrone Recurring Characters *Lucy Hale as Euro *'TBA as TBA Gallery Andrew Garfield.png|Tom Parker Jemima West.png|Ellie Hawthrone Josh Hutcherson.png|Mark Washington Ashley Benson.png|Natalya Parris Drew Roy.png|John Brewer Hayley Williams.png|Phoenix Belair Lucy Hale.png|Euro Premise 6 graduates (3 boys/girls) from high-school are looking for something to do. When they cross paths, they invent an idea of making a magazine. Departments *Fashion - Natalya Parris *Music - Phoenix Belair *Entertainment - Mark Washington *Editor - Ellie Hawthrone *Weather/Local News - John Brewer *Sports - Tom Parker Episodes Pilot Mark assembles three people to launch his magazine. By doing that he gets Natalya fired, and gets Tom on board. Looking Up Tom helps Ellie when she needs it most and Mark tries to reconcile things with Natalya but doesn't go as well as planned. Home Tom and Ellie share a moment while Mark and his new co-members try and find a working environment to launch their magazine. Refurbished The gang try and find a suitable name for the magazine while John tries to get Tom and Ellie get closer. Party The magazine's first issue is released and it creates a lot of buzz, so they hold a party. Characters Natalya Parris She was the popular girl in high-school. She was always on top, even on the cheerleader triangle. Now rich and single in New York, she is ready to start a magazine. Mark Washington The fun, prankster which is generally love-able. At times, can be annoying but deep in his heart he's fun and sweet at the same time. He's like a big teddy-bear. He is well known for his father's candy shop, "Washington Sweets". Mark lives with Ellie. John Brewer The local handyman. You need something done? Go to him. He's the know it all, not in the annoying way but is always handy when Google's down. You need the time? The weather? Needa man, he's there. He used to go to the same high-school as Ellie, Mark and Natalya. Phoenix Belair She stands on her own two feet. Her parents own a music store so from an early age she loved music. Her favourite artist is P!nk. Ellie Hawthorne Ellie is our editor. She pieces all our work together to make one beautiful magazine. She is the final step to make this magazine what it is. Before the magazine though, she works at the local coffee shop. Tom Parker Tom works at the coffee shop with Ellie. He was always good at making comics and he believes that he'll get famous being an artist. He used to attend the same high-school as Ellie, Mark and Natalya. He left for an unknown reason. More Characters We got 6 main characters, but we also need some recurring characters. *Neighbour of Mark Washington & Ellie Hawthorne * Cousin of John * Sister of Natalya If you want to be in it then just put your name below and we'll work something out http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png Category:Blog posts